The Fall Of Aurë
by Delaney Trask
Summary: The pain Aurë felt from the loss of her home haunted her centuries after her fall. She lingers in Middle-Earth, hoping for the day that she may one day be reunited with her family. But the growing threat of Sauron forces her to stay, for she desires nothing more than the defeat of all that is evil. She meets the Fellowship on their quest and desires to help them.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings friends! So, this was an idea I've had recently (because frankly, I have been obsessing over Lord of the Rings... again), and just wanted to try it out... hope this goes over well... Let me know what you think!

\- Delaney :)

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 _Following the destruction of the Trees of the Valar, Yavanna's voice and Nienna's tears bid the Two Trees to give one last flower and one last fruit, which would become the Sun and the Moon. It was Arien who would guide the Sun through the day, and Tilion, the moon through its night. For long these two danced, and for long Tilion loved Arien, staying out too late to gaze upon her splendour. For it was in the few hours of dawn that Tilion could linger near the open flame of Arien without coming to damage from her heat. Arien would rise from her slumber; a brilliant light giving way to a multitude of colours as her voice joined the soft, silver glows of Tilion's. It was during this time that_ _the Morning Star came to be, and she was called_ _Aur_ _ë, and the Eldar named her_ _Tindómiel. For like Tilion, she was built for the night, soft and silver—yet longed to gaze upon the day. So she lingered in the sky as Arien made her entrance and together they would sing and fill the skies with dancing colours of incredible beauty. It brought hope to the hearts of men and joy to the Eldar._

 _Melkor gazed upon their beauty with desire in his heart and called out to_ _Aur_ _ë, for he knew Arien bore him no love. Thrice_ _Aur_ _ë denied his summoning, until his heart was darkened and bore ill contempt. Cursing the day and the dawn, Melkor set forth with a mighty arrow and struck down_ _Aur_ _ë as she walked before the dawn._ _Aman itself seemed to shake as the black arrow of malevolent intent pierced through Varda's veil and found its target._ _Aur_ _ë tumbled down from the sky and into Arda._ _The Morning Star fell and Arda felt her loss._

 _Melkor stole daughter from mother and cursed them to live apart. For he vowed that as long as his presence should linger in Arda,_ _Aur_ _ë would be bound to tread upon Arda and never again into Aman and the sky._

 _So,_ _Aur_ _ë lingers now in Middle-Earth, praying for the evil of Melkor to be gone so she might be reunited with her parents once again._

* * *

The pain was unbearable as she fell. There had been a sharp prick in her shoulder, burning with rage and yet as cold as death. Then panic set in as she lost her footing amongst the stars. Then she was falling and grasping for support that was not there. Falling, falling, falling, and then—nothing. She was numb as she lay on the cold, hard ground—her body broken. Dark words seared into her splayed limbs and she was trapped in the cage of her bones. Her tears watered the too-hard ground where she lay. She did not understand.

She lay there for an eternity until she heard mighty trumpets and felt soft tears of healing wash over her and limbs knit themselves back together. Even then, she stayed, cold and confused, until at long last a bright light came upon her—strong, bright, glorious and sad.

"Aurë." His voice brought warmth and strength back into her bones. "Aurë, I have at long last found you!" Tears began to freely fall from her eyes and she sobbed as she began to _feel_. Everything was cold and hard and intense on her sensitive senses. She felt like she was on fire. "Oh, Aurë." He said emotionally, kneeling by her side, hesitating to touch her. "I am here now, child. It will be alright."

She could not bear to tear her eyes away from the sky she had fallen from. She remained silent, staring, trying to figure out how to move her too-heavy body.

"Eönwë." She said finally, her throat raspy. She knew him, Eönwë the Maia, herald to Manwë. "I-I do not understand."

He hesitated and brought a hand to her cheek—even that felt rough as it scratched against her cheek. "Do you not remember?"

She slowly lifted her hand that felt too heavy and placed it over his own. She remembered falling and heart broke again. "I-I f-f-fell." She trembled. "How did I fall?"

Eönwë hesitated, closing his eyes in distress. "Melkor struck you down from Varda's sky, Aurë, with a black arrow of his own insidious making."

She then recalled the pain of the dark bolt in her shoulder, it sending a dark poison into her veins. She grasped her shoulder and trembled. "W-why? Why would he do that?" Her mind reeled, unable to grasp Melkor's mind.

"You denied him thrice." His thumb ran across her cheek. "As he could not have Arien, he turned to you. Your rejection brought on his anger, and his anger brought on his arrow."

Aurë finally tore her gaze from the sky and met the bright gaze of Eönwë. His eyes spoke of untold sorrows and anger. "I feel so heavy."

Tears streamed freely down Eönwë's cheeks. "Nienna wept for you, child, but she could not cleanse away all of Melkor's filth. He bound you in your bones."

Unbidden now, hysterical tears streamed down her face. She was scared. "My bones?"

Eönwë nodded and brought Aurë into his embrace. "You fell as one of the Eldar, and Melkor cursed you to remain. I swear to you, child, that I shall do everything in my power to banish his evil from Arda, for you shall not be able to return to the sky until this is done. This I have promised your mother, Arien, and this promise I repeat unto you. I will see you reunited."

Aurë met his determined gaze. "I accept your oath." She looked into the sky—a new day dawning—and the sky was a melancholic violet. She mourned for the loss of her home, and hoped. Hoped that she would be rid of Melkor. Hoped that she would be free of her body and once again re-join that stars in Varda's sky. Hoped that one day she would return home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lothlórien**

* * *

Aurë sat upon a rolling hill near the river, Nimrodel. In the near distance she could see the trees of Lothlórien and to her back were the Misty Mountains. This was one of her favourite spots, for she loved to see the sunrise paint the Lothlórien forest in hues of green and gold. The beauty of the dawn along with the feeling of peace and purity that radiated from the trees never ceased to amaze Aurë. She tried often to come to this secluded spot. Well, as much as she dared to, for she found peace of mind in the woods that bore Galadriel's protection and was hesitant to leave.

As always, dawn continued to be her favourite time. She craved to see the night and day intermingling in a triumphant reunion; the palette of colours that their light painted the waking world. She missed being with them and more than anything she missed their song. The song of dawn; a song of reunion, triumph, and hope. If she strained hard enough she could hear the song of the moon and the sun; of Arien and Tilion.

Aurë had been trapped in Middle Earth since the First Age but she still mourned the loss of her home. She still felt the cold arrow in her shoulder, and she still flinched at shadows. She had hoped that after the War of Wrath was won that she would be able to return to Varda's sky, but Morgoth's evil continued to linger, in the form of Sauron and also through his lies that lingered in the hearts of Elves and men, alike. Lies that continued to be fed two ages later. Despite that, she continued to remain hopeful, and that hope was rekindled with each sunrise.

Aurë sighed as the sun began to make an appearance and listened. Some days it was easier to hear the dawn's melody than others. And today the song was clear and sad—a sun of mourning. Arien felt loss openly and her sorrow was evident for all to see, for the dawn was pale. It had been that way for the past two days.

Aurë listened and felt that sorrow. It was Olórin. Olórin had passed into shadow. She had met the Istari a multitude of times in the past and had loved him. His loss tore at her heart. Aurë raised her voice to join in the sorrowful ode to Olórin and the dawn was painted in hues of pale blue and violet.

Eventually, the hour of dawn passed and Arien's time for mourning was over and Aurë knew she had to return. For days now she could sense that a great evil was approaching Lothlórien, and she had lingered in her spot for too long already.

With one last lingering look at the sun, Aurë rose to her feet, using her staff to support her weight. She quickly began to make the journey back to Lothlórien. She had walked this path many times and knew it well. Today, her heart was heavy and she longed to be back and the journey felt long. Olórin's passing was weighing heavily on her heart and she found her self becoming increasingly anxious. Today was a day full of fate, her heart told her, and her presence was going to be needed in Lórien.

Aurë continued her quickened pace, but stopped when something caught her eye on the outskirts of the Golden Wood. It was a flower—a splash of colour among a patch of charred and trampled soil. She crouched down and fingered the brilliant, sunny petals; it was _Elanor_. Aurë knew it well, for the flower grew readily in Lothlórien. It's presence here, however, was curious to Aurë. For one it was rare to see the soil of the Golden wood marred in such a way but also for the flower itself. _Niphredil_ was much more common to see in winter.

Despite the uneasiness that the burnt soil caused her, Aurë knew that this flower was a good omen. She hesitated before delicately plucking the _Elanor_ from its decaying home. Normally, she abhorred destroying Yavanna's creations but she could not bear the thought of leaving the beautiful flower in such a place.

She gently placed it in the satchel on her hip before rising to her feet and continuing her journey. As the trees thickened with her approach, she was subject to more ill omens. For she could sense corruption in the Nimrodel river and tracks on the ground indicated Orcs had travelled in these woods.

It was well after noon when Aurë at long last approached the heart of Lórien and night before she came upon Caras Galadhon. It had been a long journey but her heart gladdened at the sight of City of the Trees, for there was much that she wanted to discuss with the Lady Galadriel. She greeted the elves at the gate as she passed but quickly made her way towards the grand court of Galadriel and Celeborn.

Aurë greeted the guards who sat at the base of the great tree but did not linger, climbing up and ignoring the protests she heard from them. She knew they longed to talk with her, for she had been gone a week, but she longed to talk to the Lord and Lady first.

She arrived on their talon and was quickly greeted by Haldir, who she had thought was patrolling the borders.

" _Tindómiel."_ He greeted, jumping to his feet.

"Haldir, it is wonderful to see you." She smiled. "Are your brothers with you? I would love to catch up with you. Are you here for long? I have need to speak with Lady Galadriel first, but after I would love to speak with you."

Aurë did not give Haldir much time to respond for she was already entering the hall. "My Lady Tindómiel, the Lord and Lady are currently entertaining—" Aurë did not hear the rest of his protests for she had already entered the great hall.

She quickly approached the Lord and Lady's chairs but promptly halted her approach when she felt eyes upon her. She then realized the guards and Haldir's protests as she caught the grim mood that was saturating the air. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel were standing, speaking with eight men who were weary with travel and grief—and all looked towards her.

Aurë blushed as she realized her mistake and bobbed a quick bow. "My apologies, it was not my intention to interrupt."

Lady Galadriel took pity on the Maia and gracefully approached her, reaching out a hand and wiping a smudge of dirt of her cheek. "Do no trouble yourself, child. You are always welcome in these halls. I bid you welcome, for these troubles concern you."

Aurë smiled timidly, for once again she was grateful for the patience of Galadriel. Often, she found herself feeling like a child and Galadriel always helped soothe her anxieties away.

Galadriel grasped Aurë's hand in her own and led her to the group of men. "There is much I wish to discuss with you, my Lady. I have seen things that are concerning in my time away."

Galadriel smiled. "In time, child. I feel as what we shall discuss now shall cover some of those concerns."

Aurë stood beside Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn and finally drew her attention to the eight before her. There were two men—one she recognized as Aragorn son of Arathorn—one dwarf, what looked like four small children, and a elf.

Aurë smiled politely towards the group. "I apologize for interrupting, sirs. I am Aurë."

" _Tindómiel."_ The elf said with awe and Aurë shied away from his intent gaze.

She instead focussed on the halflings. She had lived a long time but never had she seen creatures such as these—although she knew them to be Hobbits. It was the dark haired one who drew her attention and she frowned. In him she felt a great weariness—more so than that of the others, and she could sense a great evil. She could feel his spirit wavering and she took pity.

"Frodo Baggins of the Shire." Aurë stepped forward and knelt before him. He looked at her in surprise as she pulled the _elanor_ she had picked and put it in his hands. "You carry a great burden with you. I sense the weariness in your soul. But you mustn't lose hope."

Frodo's startled gaze met hers and she stared back, trying to pass on some of her unshakable faith to him.

"The enemy know you have entered here." Celeborn spoke. "What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Eight that are here yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

Aurë's gaze fell to the ground and she stood, standing once again by Galadriel's side. She knew the answer to this and it saddened her heart.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." Galadriel spoke gravely.

Aurë winced and looked up at the Fellowship. "How did this come to pass?" She questioned.

"He was taken by both Shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." The elf spoke and Aurë lifted her eyes to look at him, once again surprised by the intensity of his gaze upon her. She looked away, willing herself not to grasp her shoulder, which felt icy from the elf's words.

Galadriel grasped her hand lightly, knowing her distress. "Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose." She turned to face the dwarf. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands love is now mingled with grief."

Galadriel fixed her gaze upon each of the eight in turn. Only Aragorn and the elf were able to hold her gaze. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

"Go now!" Celeborn stepped forward, opening his arms. "You are worn with sorrow and much toil. Even if your quest did not concern us closely, you should have refuge in this City, until you were healed and refreshed. Now you shall rest, and we will not speak of your further road for a while."

"Rest now." Aurë also spoke, wanting to welcome the travellers as well. "And know that you are welcome among this city."

The Fellowship bowed and turned to follow Haldir who would guide them to their lodgings. The strange elf left a lingering look towards Aurë and this time she willed herself to maintain the gaze so that he was the first to look away. She felt strangely triumphant.

"You wished to speak, child." Galadriel stated and Aurë turned her attention towards the Lady of Light.

"Yes, my Lady." She sighed. "I meant to discuss the great evil I felt approaching and of Olórin passing into the shadow, but it seems the information precedes me."

Galadriel let out a beautiful chuckle, her eyes sparkling like stars. "It seems that is the case, but there is more you wished to discuss."

"On my way back I found a flower among charred soil."

"The flower you gave to Frodo."

"Yes. It was the only thing alive among burnt soil—among death. I feel it to be an omen."

"Yes. I feel so to." Galadriel sent her a piercing look. "I think it right you gave it to Frodo, for it is a symbol of hope. However, I sense there is more to this and I shall think on this more." Aurë nodded her head in a bow. She wished to discuss this more in length but she found herself growing weary. "You grow weary, child." Galadriel said knowingly. "It pleases my heart to see your return, but we will have time to talk on the morrow. Rest now, and ease your weary heart."

Aurë smiled gratefully and headed off to her talon. She was glad to be back among these peaceful woods but she could sense something changing. Perhaps it was due to the presence of the fellowship and the burden they carried. Perhaps it was the growing strength of Sauron. Either way, Aurë felt herself growing concerned about what the future held.

She slept fitfully that night—her shoulder burning like ice.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading! Sorry it took so long to get this out, it's been a crazy couple of weeks and I kinda-might have sprained my hand-which makes my hand useless at doing hand things... like typing!**

 **Anywho, thanks again for reading, hope you enjoyed! Let my know what you think! :)**

 **Oh, also Aurë is pronounced like ow-rey.**

 **And some of the text in here belongs to the Fellowship of the Ring film by Peter Jackson.**

 **\- Delaney :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Caras Galadhon

* * *

Aurë woke before dawn—as she usually did—and could hear the continued lament of Mithrandir. The words were solemn and her heart saddened at the sound. She remembered all of the times she had encountered the wizard in the past and treasured the memories.

Feeling the dawn's approach, Aurë exited her chambers and stood upon her flet, waiting for Arien to make her appearance. It was harder to see the sun rise among the trees of Lórien, but the elves of Caras Galadhon had gifted her with this particular talon so that she might see the dawn uninterrupted.

Today, the rising sun was bright and determined. Arien's time for mourning had passed and now she was bringing a sun of healing and hope. Aurë listened and she could hear the song of dawn, a quiet, and determined hymn—Tilion's voice adding in haunting undertones. Aurë wanted to share this message on to the heavy hearts of those in Lórien and so she raised her voice in song, intertwining Arien's message of hope into the lament of Mithrandir and eventually the Eldar joined her and the song of mourning turned into one that spoke of perseverance. It pleased her to be able to help alleviate their sorrow—even if only a little.

When the hour of dawn passed Aurë quickly prepared for the day. She wore a silvery delicate, gossamer dress that was her favourite because it reminded her of the stars and made her feel like she was walking among them. She had worn leggings and tunic her entire time away from Lórien, and she relished the freedom of the dress that pooled around her like water. She much preferred gowns.

She left her Talon with the intent of visiting with the travellers. She found herself increasingly curious of them. She seldom left the protection of Lothlórien and had seen little of Middle-Earth but was curious of the other lands. She took delight in the beauty of the world that the Ainur had seen into fruition, and loved to get to know its people.

She attempted to walk slowly and gracefully towards the fountain she knew them to be resting besides, trying to mimic the Lady Galadriel in her fluid movements. Normally, she rushed clumsily everywhere—too eager to get to where she was going. This time, however, she wanted to appear graceful and calm to the visitors. She had embarrassed herself enough last night.

Aurë approached the fountain carefully, suddenly nervous. What if they were still yet sleeping? Perhaps she should go and gather some food for them to break their fast? Perhaps it was rude of her to just visit unannounced? She began to slow her pace and was about to turn around when a voice called to her. "Good morning, my Lady."

Aurë quickly brought her head up to greet the voice—now blushing. "Good Morning, Lord Aragorn. I apologize for my intrusion—I was not thinking. I should leave you to rest."

Aragorn raised a hand to halt her near babbling. "Not at all, my Lady. We all awoke to the beautiful voice of dawn. We would relish your company, please join us." He held out an arm for her and she gratefully grasped it—her anxiety gone.

"Thank you. I must confess that visitors seldom come to Caras Galadhon and I long to hear of the outside world, which is my selfish motivations for visiting so early in the morning." Aurë confessed, looking down.

"Do not worry yourself, Lady Tindómiel, I, for one, do not mind your company. The others will not either, I dare say. The hobbits were quite thrilled to hear that a star walks among us in Eldar form."

She blushed, still unused to being revered so highly despite the three ages she had been here. "And I am quite thrilled to hear that they are from the Shire. I've not been there."

Aragorn merely smiled pleasantly at her before leading her to into the clearing that was acting as their lodgings. She quickly surveyed their camp and saw that all eight of them were there. The hobbits all gathered around their fire—chattering excitedly to themselves, save for Frodo. The man, the dwarf, and the elf were all siting in silence, tending to their weapons.

Upon Aragorn and Aurë's arrival, two of the hobbits head's shot up, excited. One came forward, bringing a basket with him. "Look, Aragorn! They brought as food!" He stopped short when he saw that Aurë stood next to Aragorn. His face quickly turned red. "Oh! I'm sorry, my Lady!" He quickly bowed so low, that Aurë wondered if his head was touching the ground.

She giggled and felt the eyes of the others on her, but ignored them. She walked forward and knelt next to the bowing Hobbit, urging him to stand. "There is no need to bow to me, Sir Hobbit." She smiled as he gazed at her with wide eyes, his face scarlet. "If anything, I should be bowing to you. You do Middle-Earth a great service."

She watched as the Hobbit seemed to inflate with pride. His chest puffed out and he squared his shoulders. "Yes, well, I am Peregrin Took, my Lady, but everyone calls me Pippin." He had made his voice seem deeper.

Aurë laughed again, absolutely delighted by the young Hobbit. "I am truly honoured to make your acquaintance, Sir Pippin. I must confess, I have never met anyone from the Shire, before."

"The Shire is wonderful!" He exclaimed. "Would you like to hear about it?"

"I would love to!" Aurë smiled. "But first, perhaps I should be introduced to your companions, I fear I have yet to be introduced."

She straightened back up to her full height and looked towards the other Hobbits who Pippin had rushed back towards. One, similar in height to Pippin stepped forward and bowed. "Meriadoc Brandybuck, at your service, but you may call me Merry."

"It is a pleasure, Merry."

"Samwise Gamgee, my Lady, but everyone calls me Sam."

"It as an honour, Sam." Aurë smiled at the stouter, stuttering Hobbit. She turned her attentions to Frodo. "You fair better this day, Frodo."

Frodo gave her a small smile. His heart, she sensed, was still weary but not quite as heavy. "I do, my Lady. Thank you." She saw him fingering the flower she had given him the night before and was glad.

"I am Gimli, son of Glóin, my Lady. You resemble the stars from which you hail most beautifully." Aurë turned her attention to the blushing dwarf at her right and smiled, shyly.

"You are most kind, Gimli. It is truly an honour to meet such a fine warrior as yourself." She nodded her head in a small bow.

"I am Boromir, son of Denethor of Gondor, my Lady." The man walked forward and taking her hand, gracing it with a polite kiss.

Aurë smiled widely. "I have had the pleasure of visiting the lands of Gondor once, a long time ago." She told him. "It was very beautiful."

"It has lost none of its beauty, my Lady, I assure you." Boromir told her with an honest smile.

Nervously, Aurë looked towards the elf with the intense gaze. He was the last to introduce himself. Once again, she blushed at his fervent gaze upon her, and turned her gaze downwards. He made no move.

Aragorn, behind her, laughed heartily, moving forward to clap the elf on the shoulder, breaking him out of his apparent trance. "Come on, Thingol." He joked softly to the elf and Aurë heard. "We have not got two hundred years." Aurë blushed heavily at Aragorn's insinuation. Surely, he jested.

The elf seemed to compose himself, shooting Aragorn a look, before walking towards Aurë who suddenly felt very nervous.

He grasped her hand, bringing it to his lips, the action not feeling quite as innocent as when Boromir had done it. Her stomach erupted into a series of butterflies as he kept his blue gaze on hers. She felt her cheeks continue to heat as he kept her hand to his mouth.

"Lady Tindómiel, it is an honour to make your acquaintance. Words do not do justice to your beauty, for you are more fair than anyone could ever begin to describe."

Aurë shyly averted her gaze as she removed her hand from his and grasped her hands in front of her. "Your words are very lovely for one I have yet to know the name of."

The elf before her bowed. "My apologies, my Lady. I am Legolas of the Woodland Realm."

Enlightenment lit up her eyes as she beheld the Prince of Mirkwood. "I apologize for not recognizing you sooner, my Lord." She curtsied lightly. "How fares your father?"

"He is well." Legolas said with a tilt of his head. "You know him?"

"I have met him but a few times over the years." Aurë revealed with a small smile, feeling brave enough to meet his gaze once more. "I knew King Oropher more. I fought along side him in the Great Battle."

She heard sputtering behind her and Aurë turned her attention to Gimli who looked nonplussed. "You? A little wisp of a thing fought in the War of Wrath?"

"Lady Tindómiel is quite skilled with a blade, Master Dwarf." Aragorn said with a laugh. "She has seen her fair share of battles."

"My curse only ends when the evil of Morgoth is purged from Middle-earth, and I will do my part in ending it." Aurë told him with a sad smile, her heart heavy with longing. "But I do not with to speak of such things."

"We shall endeavour to change the subject then, my Lady." Legolas spoke softly and Aurë shyly met his smoldering gaze once more. "May I say, you have a lovely voice. It greatly alleviated my heavy heart to hear it."

Aurë smiled broadly, pleased to hear the dawn's song had eased at least one person's pain. "It gladdens my heart to hear this. It was the song that Arien and Tilion were singing. Up unto this day, their song was full of despair, but today Arien brought a sun of healing. They sang of hope and I wanted to pass on that message."

"The dawn sings?" Sam asked.

"Everyday." She confirmed with a reminiscent smile. "Every dawn and dusk Tilion and Arien rejoice in their reunion." She frowned. "I cannot hear it as clearly as I once did."

"We shall defeat Sauron, my Lady, and end Morgoth's evil once and for all." Boromir vowed heatedly.

"You are valiant to say so." Aurë blessed him with a sunny smile, and the conversation stilled for a moment.

"Do you still wish to hear of the Shire?" Pippin asked finally, excitement barely contained.

"I wish to hear of all of your homelands." Aurë admitted, looking into the blue eyes of Legolas. "I admit I have not ventured far from the woods Lothlórien in some time now. I wish to hear of the world."

Legolas smiled then, like the sun breaking through the clouds. "We shall do our best, Lady Tindómiel.  
She smiled back and allowed herself to be lead and seated around their fire, enchanted by the stories they began to weave for her. She felt it also helped ease their heavy hearts to speak of their homes. Aurë was happy.


End file.
